


【羿往情深】猎物

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 斯托克-摄影师5 x 小爱豆2炮友-网红歌手7 x 小爱豆2含72车 伪52车-激情速打无逻辑只是想日🐨所以非常OOC真人无关上升不可-





	【羿往情深】猎物

【好无聊啊】

嘉羿翘着腿坐在沙发上  
漫不经心的清理着镜头

自从放走了玩腻的小玫瑰  
都好久没新玩具可玩了

”嘉羿，起来了，要开工了！“  
”哦“  
嘉羿伸了个懒腰  
长腿笔直  
从沙发延伸到地面  
切尔西靴亮皮反着高光

”您好！我叫李振宁，今天要麻烦哥哥了！“  
看起来年纪不大的男孩  
棕色头发柔顺的垂在脸侧  
在他面前弯着腰  
桃花眼泛着纯真的水光

【唉...乖巧型的啊】  
”拍照有经验么？“  
嘉羿挂上公式阳光笑  
潦草的握了握手  
”有一点“  
男孩挠了挠脖子  
留下几道红色的抓痕  
”我会努力的“  
男孩仰头露出整齐的八颗牙齿

紫色的外套  
蓬松的蘑菇头  
像邻家的小妹妹  
那就俯角拍好了

嘉羿站在凳子上  
镜头向下  
随着第一声快门清脆的闭合  
闪光灯照亮了整个影棚  
明如白昼

镜头下的小朋友倒是一如意料  
清纯活力  
角度也变得很快  
确实有些经验的样子

嘉羿按部就班的完成着工作  
掌管艺术的右脑就像被凝固  
行尸走肉

”去换下一套吧“  
“好！谢谢哥哥！”

嘉羿打了个哈欠  
靠在椅子上打起盹来

”哥哥，哥哥，起来了“  
嘉羿迷糊的睁开眼睛  
抹着嘴边不知道是否存在的口水  
一头凌乱的卷毛在他面前跳动

【真精神啊】  
嘉羿被拉到幕布前  
男孩换了一件灰色条纹的V领针织衫  
坐在高脚凳上晃来晃去  
【谁选的造型，这小孩行么】  
他举起了相机

镜头里的小孩却突然变了样

曲着一条腿  
手拉着高脚凳的边缘  
上身后仰  
半眯着双眼  
双唇微张  
仿佛就要摔倒  
又用无辜的眼神勾引着镜头背后的人  
【快来接住我啊】

”咔咔咔“ 快门连闪  
嘉羿舔了舔嘴唇  
第一次开口指导  
”你蹲到高脚凳上去，双腿分开，对“  
”手扶着椅背，仰头“  
”好，现在把右手放到身后扶着，腿张开，眼神再迷茫一点“  
柔软的针织布料包裹着男孩的上身  
修长的颈项后仰  
喉结微颤

迷路的小天鹅曲着脖子  
向捕食者展示着自己的美丽与脆弱  
【快来咬断我】  
他说

一点点期待  
自荒芜的土壤里冒了个头  
【叫李振宁啊…】

李振宁又被推进更衣室迅速换装  
再出现时黄色皮衣宽松的衣襟间露出了大片胸膛  
嘉羿指挥着李振宁舞动双臂  
隔着镜头捕捉泄露的春光  
坐在转椅上的李振宁双腿向他敞开  
求欢般淫荡的姿态却从下眼角俯视着他  
仿佛这一切诱惑都是他的妄想  
嘉羿的眼  
嘉羿的手  
早已顺着镜头光线的眼神爬上了毫无防备的腿根  
徘徊在黄色腰带下垂的方位  
探索着

【今天的造型师很不错】

嘉羿想着  
嘴上不停地指挥着闪光灯下的男孩  
”拉链拉下一点，再往下拉！“  
金红色的短款外套  
拉链几乎被拉到底  
不是举铁练出的胸肌勾勒出浅浅的轮廓  
如果埋头进去也许会有奶香的味道  
嘉羿的眼神追随者男孩眼波的流转  
下身渐渐紧绷

”最后一组然后休息“  
”好！“  
李振宁点头乖巧的应着  
”拉链全部拉开，双手环抱住自己“  
李振宁听话的拉开拉链  
歪着头  
把夹克紧紧地裹在自己身上  
左手顺着衣襟滑入衣内  
摸着腰  
胳膊与长裤之间  
小腹的肌肤露出了一个若隐若现的三角

李振宁似乎觉得这很好玩  
开心得笑着  
双眼眯成了一条缝  
嘉羿把自己的欲望隐藏在相机机身背后  
下唇紧咬

”OK，休息了“  
嘉羿放下相机转身走向洗手间的方向  
”谢谢哥哥！“  
衣角被李振宁拉住  
”哥哥等会能帮我拍个视频么？公司要求我今天拍个vlog“  
嘉羿回过头  
正好能越过没拉好拉链的上衣领口  
看到李振宁胸前若隐若现的两点  
”好，等我回来“  
嘉羿快步走进洗手间  
落了锁

拉开裤链的瞬间  
下身便迫不及待地弹了出来  
静脉怒张着  
表达自己的不满

嘉羿靠在洗手间门上  
握住下方的坚挺  
回想着拍照时李振宁的眼神  
上下动作起来

他就应该把李振宁拽进来  
按在马桶盖上  
上衣也不必穿了  
挂在胳膊上就罢了  
自己的手揉上他柔韧的前胸  
掐住红果旋转拧动  
让他再在自己面前张开大腿  
这次不穿裤子  
仰着头  
用蔑视的眼神看着自己  
然后被轻蔑的对象操进身体的最深处  
靠在水箱上咬着嘴唇  
呻吟都不敢出声  
就怕门外的工作人员听见  
只得把双腿长得更开  
柔韧性看起来不错那就张开180度吧  
双手用力撑在身后  
抵挡着后穴传来的冲击  
就要被顶撞到墙上去了  
眼神不屑又迷茫  
不知道自己为什么会被盯上  
又为什么会被拖下这肮脏的旋涡

一股股白浊喷溅在瓷砖上  
嘉羿靠在墙边低低的笑着  
”李振宁，李振宁“  
【下一个猎物】  
【就是你了】

嘉羿略微整理了一下  
便重新回到摄影棚  
他如约举起摄像机  
开始寻找李振宁的身影  
却只见到李振宁紧紧凑在另一个工作人员身边  
聚精会神的看着人家手里的游戏  
新换上的衬衫扣子也未系好  
噘着嘴在那嘟囔着什么盘古花木兰  
垂坠感十足的黑色长裤勾勒出大腿的线条  
和想象中一模一样  
他却还是岔着腿坐着

嘉羿平稳的举着摄像机  
死死得盯着李振宁两腿之间的线条  
心火上扬

似乎是感受到了摄像机另一端的注视  
李振宁不自在地合上了双腿  
裤子的皱褶却堆在了两腿之间  
被紧紧地夹着  
嘉羿仿佛能想到如果是自己的腰陷在那两腿之间  
又会是哪般滋味

最后几组照片  
嘉羿都是仰角拍摄的  
李振宁随着造型的变化气场越来越强  
嘉羿让他外套滑落肩头  
让他侧身回眸带着锋利的眼神  
嘉羿让他把墨镜拉下鼻梁  
对准碎发间的桃花眼深情的closeup  
嘉羿让他甩开长袍下摆  
透过镜头看向虚空的远方  
是登基在华座之上的王

分别的时刻  
李振宁又变回了来时的男孩  
缩在紫色宽松的衬衫里  
笑容甜如蜜糖  
用力挥动着双手  
”谢谢哥哥！“  
”不用谢，你表现得很好。我们很快就会再见面的。“  
嘉羿回以笑容  
李振宁眼中满是喜悦的光芒  
以为那是杂志再度邀约的暗示  
嘉羿盯着李振宁转身离去的背影  
扭了扭脖子  
垂下双睑  
【很快的】  
【我的深深】

-  
嘉羿一周后就搬了家

并不是多么高端的小区  
不过是最基本的安保  
唯一值得称道的便是宽大的落地窗和阳台  
嘉羿租了两室一厅的房子  
其中一间全遮光做了暗室  
他在阳台上架好了三脚架  
固定好机身  
悠闲地调好了焦距  
静待夜晚的到来

对面的灯终于亮起来了  
他没有想到竟是两个人  
两人纠缠着拥吻  
跌跌撞撞地走进客厅  
他的深深被一个陌生男子压在墙上  
热情的喘息

他透过超长焦镜头  
看得一清二楚  
他的深深衣衫散落  
蜜色的胸膛上汗珠流淌

陌生男子长相很凶  
但又莫名觉得眼熟  
身上还有张扬的纹身  
或许也是娱乐圈里的吧  
嘉羿继续看着

陌生男子在性事上似乎不是一个温柔的人

男子埋首在他的深深胸前  
舔噬着他未曾接触的净土  
男子的舌头在浅浅的沟壑徘徊  
留下摩擦的红痕  
男子双手掐住胸肌  
乳肉握了满把  
他的深深难耐地挺着胸  
仿佛这样还远远不够

男子继续揉搓着手下的肌肤  
这片胸肌都变得充血红肿  
两颗乳粒更是胀大  
满是邀请的挺立颤抖

”咔咔咔“  
嘉羿连连按下快门  
生怕错过了这番美景

果然  
陌生男子很快就以俯身过去  
咬上了充血的红樱  
嘉羿仿佛能听到吮吸的声音  
吃得津津有味的水声啧啧  
不知道那男子说了什么  
他的深深恼怒的把人推开  
向阳台走近  
男子又赶紧从身后追上他的深深  
把人搂在身前咬着耳朵  
他的深深耳尖泛红  
微微侧头给了那男子一瞥

嘉羿这时也想起了那名男子的姓名  
夏瀚宇  
小有名气的网红歌手

夏瀚宇把他的深深压在了阳台玻璃门上  
或许应该感谢他这个位置选得好  
自己才能拍得这么清楚

他的深深浑身赤裸的贴着玻璃  
侧脸前胸下腹都被紧紧地压在平面上  
按成了奇怪的形状  
”咔咔咔“  
一个瞬间都不能错过呢

夏瀚宇的手顺着腰线来到了臀侧  
握上了圆润的肉臀  
他的深深臀部虽不最挺翘却饱满异常  
上次拍摄的时候虽然被宽阔的裤管遮挡  
却能从垂坠裤型的褶皱形状中隐约窥见  
夏瀚宇的手指陷入臀肉  
捏着向两侧扒开  
嘉羿看到他的深深紧咬住嘴唇  
面色微微扭曲了一瞬

应该是手指进去了  
他想

嘉羿刚刚瞥见了夏瀚宇的东西  
相当可观  
真的要好好扩张才行  
嘉羿拉开了裤子的拉链

他的深深半张着嘴  
似乎是在呻吟  
夏瀚宇握着窄胯  
开始不断冲顶  
他的深深左手无力的撑着玻璃  
右手握着自己的下身随着身后的节律撸动  
脖颈后仰靠在夏瀚宇肩上  
凹出迷人的弧线  
眼神迷茫  
仿佛穿透玻璃与十数米的空气  
刻意为镜头所捕捉

嘉羿盯着对面窗前的人影  
加快了手上的动作

他的深深又和夏瀚宇去了卧室  
透过薄薄的窗帘  
拍不清楚了  
偶尔被风吹起的缝隙中  
嘉羿看到他的深深被压在床上  
大腿被高高抬起架在夏瀚宇肩膀  
双腿紧紧地夹着  
又正好能看见被巨物进出着的后穴  
每个皱褶都被撑开  
不堪重负似得却贪婪着绞紧

【我的深深】  
【很快】  
【我就能来到你身边了】

对面的灯光熄灭  
黑暗中  
嘉羿的手心被温热的液体冲刷  
顺着手腕流下

嘉羿去浴室洗了手  
换上舒适的衣物  
走进了暗室

暗红色的光线下  
等待晾干的照片挂了满线  
被木制的小夹子夹着  
摇摇晃晃

虽然是数码的时代  
可嘉羿也还坚持着亲手制作的照片  
特别是他的玩具们  
在由他亲手制作的作品中  
总会显现出与众不同美

现在这个暗室里  
自然挂满了新猎物的肖像  
来自摄影的那天  
敞开的领口  
隐约的肋骨凹陷  
大张的双腿  
不知正被狩猎的迷惘眼神

新的作品在液池里逐渐显形  
两个男性亲密交叠的身影  
皮肤交缠处泛着银灰的色调  
明暗 光影

而后嘉羿继续观察着  
欣赏着  
却从未去接近他的深深  
他要等待最合适的时机

那天暴雨  
是初秋的天气阴晴不定

隔着雨幕  
嘉羿看到那两人大吵了一架  
镜头捕捉到了窗帘上不安的倒影

嘉羿第一次走出门去  
站在对楼的窗下  
任由暴雨将他淋得浑身湿透  
只是静静的望着窗帘背后蜷缩的暗影

第二天清晨  
对面人去屋空

嘉羿随便问了问便得知他的深深要去参加一档选秀节目  
嘉羿便找人把自己也塞了进去  
挂上属于黄嘉新的天真与傻笑  
他稳稳地坐在出道位上  
等着他的深深上来找他

出道那夜  
他的深深哭花了妆  
嘉羿搂着深深的腰  
盯着他白西裤下浑圆的臀部  
为自己的等待与对收获的期待  
感动得红了眼眶

出道后的第十天  
李振宁拉开衣柜  
黑白照片雪花般散落  
夏瀚宇和他纠缠的身影  
光裸 情色  
黑白灰丝滑的质感  
爱与欲交织的眼神  
摄影展中足以登上封面的作品

一张纸  
白得刺眼  
被剪下的汉字歪斜着拼贴  
—— 明天我会来找你  
—— 不要报警或是挣扎  
—— 我也不想  
—— 把你们的裸体  
—— 展示在大街小巷

「Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals」

镁光灯闪耀之中  
他的右手捏上他的右肩  
手下人睁大了双眼  
上身僵直不住颤抖  
却不敢挣脱

粉丝爆发出欢呼与尖叫

黑色口罩下  
嘉羿笑了

“抓住你了”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *速打BGM 「Animals」by Maroon5


End file.
